I am Me
by LadySandy
Summary: In this world, Harry Potter is a girl, going by the name, Juniper Potter. And apparently, she is also a elf... a submissive nature elf to be specific. My life is messed up. One more thing! Your mate is Draco Malfoy. Juniper has only one thing to say, "Why is it always me!"
1. Chapter 1 (06-29 21:45:39)

Okay. This is my first time ever writing fanfiction that I actually do intend the publish. Now, I'm not going to annoy you with the headings that people normally put on their stories but I just want to say, I will except anything. And I mean anything.

Hope you enjoy the story!

Warnings: intense kissing, fem! Harry, Harry/Draco, abuse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1

Juniper sat down on her bed that she shared with Draco. Draco had to go out to meet with his parents- something like that at least- and Juniper had said she would stay here. It has been almost 2 weeks since she had came into her inheritance and she still had not taken time to herself to simply think things through. Juniper flopped back on the bed as she later her head back on the pillows and started reviewing the events that had happened this summer. Her hands scaled higher to feel her pointed ears as her mind flew back in time to when this has happened.

Flashback:

Juniper stood at the exit to King's Cross waving goodbye to her friends, Ron and Hermione. Quite frankly, she was thankful to leave them, even if that meant going back to the Dursley's. She gave a small shudder at the thought of spending another two months back with them, but hey, she had survived another cursed year at Hogwarts with the Tri-Wizard Tordument! She was starting to reflect about the year when she turned and saw Vernon's face grow redder and redder. It even seemed to have a purple tint too it. Quickly, she realized that she had daddled to long and he was mad. "I'm going to get contaminated by these other freaks!" He would say. "It's bad enough to have to take care of you." Knowing not to make him even more mad, Juniper made her way quickly too him.

"Took your time, Freak," Vernon said gruffly, glaring at her. Juniper looked down in fear, "Sorry sir," she said. As she walked to the car with her uncle, shr laughed in her mind. I can't imagine how Snape or Malfoy would react to me behaving so meekly. I mean, the Juniper Lily Potter, known for her recklessness and Gryfindor behavior, behaving like a slimy Slytherin. Juniper got snapped out of her thoughts by a harsh push that had her stumbling fowards. Looking up, she realized that they had reached the car.

It had been a long and noisy trip. With Dudley complaining about something else while glaring at her, she retread into her head and watched the family. Once that had gotton to her prison for the next two months (otherwise known as #4 Private Drive) she unloaded her stuff and made her way back upstairs.

When she got in, Vernon slammed the door and shackled shut all ten locks. Putting her stuff on the floor, she opened up the trunk and got out her Transfigerarion homework out. Might as well start on it now when she could still write. When she finished, she glanced outside. Funny, she wondered. It was almost nighttime, she noted, as she saw brilliant colors overwhelm the sky, and

Petunia had not called her down to make dinner, as she normally did. Shrugging her shoulders, she made her way to the pile of blankets on the floor- apparently her bed- and attempted to make it cosy. When she deemed it satisfactory, it was not, she got changed into her pjs.

Contrary to the popular belief, she hated the colors of red and gold. For her, who spent her childhood being invisible, the colors where much too loud and flashy. Actually, she preferred the color of blue. In her pjs, she layed down on the floor of thin, dirty blankets and started thinking.

During the time of the Tordument, she had done a lot of reflecting about her school life, while spending half her time being mad at Ron. How dare he think that she put her name in the Cup. He knew how much she hated fame. The fact that Ron has thought that saddened Juniper the most. Why? Because it proved to her a fact that she had been trying to deny the last few years, the fact that Ron was not truly her friend. Yeah, he was there for her, but when things got bad, he balied. He only was there because of her fame.

Hermione too. Even though she did come around quicker than Ron, at first she did not believe her. Hermione was also the reason she was so bad at school. Though Hermione spent a lot of the time criticizing her for being bad at school, she never did anything to help her. For Merlin's sake, Juniper had came to school without knowing a thing about magic or her fame (cough cough, Snape) and she was bombarded with such high, or low, expectancies.

Professor Snape hated her on her first day- would someone please explain why; Proffessor of All the DADA teachers had something wrong with them which made the year end badly, History of Magic was stupid, Divination too. It was not her fault that Hogwarts lacked good teachers. Come to think of it, how did Herminone come school already knowing spells. She had said on the train that she had practiced them before, but that's not right- no magic was allowed for underage people. It properly had something to do with Dumbledore. Honestly, Juniper would not be surprised.

It was kind of sad if you thought about it. That she had not true friends. Only her, and the stupid Girl-Who-Lived title. She was a baby for Merlin sake. And anyway, how did they know it was her who defeated Voldie. She was the only eye-witness at the scene. Lily could have killed Vold, but have died from magical overuse for doing so. Stupid world. Stupid Dumblebore.

Shaking her head loose of such thoughts, Juniper put her mind to finishing her homework. Line after line of her horrible handwriting got written on the page. Her books open on the floor to different pages, where she had referenced them for the question. She was pretty smart most of the subjects at Hogwarts. Juniper was just told as a child to hide her intelligence, or she would get a beating. Needless to say, she caught on pretty quick. It didn't help that there was not much encouragement anywhere. Especially potions.

When Juniper had first learned about potions, she had been fascinated with the subject. Years of cooking had sparked a fascination with the art. And potions reminded her of that, without the bad memories. Guess what! She also did do the assigned reading, but the questions the Snape asked had not been in there. So, soon she grew a hate for the teacher, which corresponded with a hate for Potions.

She packed her quill and ink sway as she finished the essay. putting it nearly to the side, she got ready for bed.

Looking around, Juniper spotted a pile of blankets in the corner. _I guess that's my bed._ Going over to it, she packed most of the thin blankets into a pillow, before using the least dirtiest one as a blanket. wincing as her back hit the hard floor, she soon fell asleep.

Juniper was startled awake by a harsh banging on the door.

"Wake up you good for nothing freak. You forgot to make breakfast!" Vernon shouted.

 _Shit_ , Juniper thought, looking outside through the bars on her window. The sun was up high in the sky. _I woke up too late._

Quickly, Juniper changed into Dudley's cast offs and opened the door to see Uncle Vernon's red face. "No food for a week," he said, "And a beating." He ended the statement with a cold grin on his face, leering at her body. Juniper shuddered at the look at his face, before going to the kitchen and starting on the food.

Bacon and eggs. Once they were done, she started longingly at the food before Vernon told her to go upstairs and get ready for him. With a sigh, she did. Leaving the kitchen that now smelt of the aroma of delicious food.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Hope you enjoyed the story!**


	2. Chapter 2 (06-29 12:46:32)

**Hope you enjoyed the story!**

 **Hello everyone. So, I'm going to try to finish another chapter today. At 12am at night. Yay me. Now, I would like to give a shoutout to Shay Shadowhunter for being my first follower! Thanks so much!**

 **Anyways, onto the chapter**

 **Warnings: Implied Abuse and Sexual Abuse**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2

Juniper was on the floor, curled up in a feral position. Her head was in between her shoulders, curled up into her body. Hidden by the shadows in the darkest corner of her tiny room, small whimpers escaped her mouth.

If you looked closely at her now, you could see the pile of dry blood on the floor, which made a trail to where she now sat. You could see it weeping for her back and numerous other cuts on her body. You would see that the rags she put as cloths for the beating had been stripped open, exposing her naked body.

Her small frame shook with whimpers. She was tainted with emotion she wanted to show, to let out, but she just couldn't do it. Not after growing up with the Durlsey's!

Raven black locks that were mattered and filthy with blood moved when the child lifted her head, vivid green eyes opening. The saying that eyes were the windows to your soul became true in that very moment, for the pain, tarnish, dirtiness that the girl felt was all reveled.

In the last few hours, she had been true what nobody should go through. Ever.

Her uncle, the one who was supposed to care for her, beat her within every inch of his life. For not waking early enough to make breakfast. She was a child, not a house elf. Then, when her uncle had finished her beating, her body was racked with pain. Not once though, did she let out a sound. Her eyes that normally displayed so much, were empty and lifeless. What happened next was truly despicable. Her uncle had done such filthy and wrong things to her. He had touched her- he had fondled her, he had groped her. And she was forced to do nothing, because, who cared for her?

Nobody.

The girl shivered as that thought spread through her mind, attacking her like a virus. Her beautiful eyes filled up with tears, but none dropped. Nobody cared for her. Nobody. Juniper believed that with every cell in her body till she saw Hedwidg at her window. still closed up in bars. The snowy owls talons hit the window as she chipped and crooned to her mistress.

Junior's heart, which had threatened to be overcome with ice, filled with warmth at the sight of her beloved owl. Hedwidg cared for her. Hedwidg was there for her. She was going to be alright.

Then was Juniper finally able to rest her eyes and sleep. Letting the shadows of the dark that had been lurking around her for so long overcome her, and pull her to dreamland.

It had been so nice, so comforting, in her oasis of black that surrounded her, protecting her from the pain. That was why she was not amused to be roused with terrible agony shooting through her body. It attacked every nerve in her body, feeling like a crucio but much, much worse. Her back arched in pain and a spineless scream erupted from her body. Her raven black locks tumbled and shock as she curled and moved, in an attempt to escape the pain.

She could not bare it. It was too much. Something was happening to her body. but she could not stay awake to fight it, or withstand the pain. With her wounds still there (from the beating), they were once again bleeding on the floor, staining it. Juniper mouned in pain. Her entire body was on fire. She wanted to escape, go back to her black oasis.

So, when it reached back out to her again, she accepted the handshake and let the darkness overwhelm her once more.


	3. Chapter 3 (07-01-17 11:21:30)

**Hello! I am back again with another chapter. Inheritance is revealed, finally. Yay!** **This chapter is dedicated to izziemonkey, who wanted me to update soon. If it's an update you want, an update you shall get!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 3

Juniper woke up with a painful groan. Her entire body ached. It a was a pain that reflected the aftershocks of a crucio. It hurt so badly...

Shaking her head clear if such thoughts, she numbed the pain. She was used to it, Juniper reminded herself. Nothing new that did not happen from the Dursleys.

Glancing over to the window, she noticed it was early in the morning- the sun had yet to rize.

 _Wow, I can't believe I passed out for the entire night._

With my reluctance, Juniper got up, stretching out her protesting muscles. They were throbbing and in times like these, she wished she had a Pain Reliever Potion. If she had the right materials, she could make it.

When Juniper finished doing a series of stretches that made her body tingle with relief, she noticed a difference in the world, more specifically, the fact that her glasses were on the floor. Crushed. And she was seeing just fine without them.

 _What the hell happened last night_ , Juniper thought with bewilderment. It had been her seventeenth birthday, and even if she seemed stupid in the eyes of most of the Wizarding population, it was all an act.

Like she had said before, her relatives had hated her doing anything that showed she was better then their 'precious Dudliekins,' she thought with a sneer. So, she always made sure to get average graders.

Anyway, that led her to the fact that she could have had a creature inheritance. She was the right age, and all the books she had read-she had been quite fascinated with the subject-had described a process similar to the one she undergoed last night. And... It would be pretty cool if it was a creature inheritance. A creature, that would be awesome.

She had tried everything that she was thought by herself, at night, and she was confident that her performance in class would get her double Os.

Listening around, she was glad to hear the house silent. Because it was still early in the house, maybe she could sneak her way to the bathroom and try to discover what happened last night.

Slipping out of the room, she crept her way to the bathroom. Closing the door and locking it close behind her, Juniper gave a wince at the creaking sound it made.

When she turned around to look in the mirror, Juniper's whole world came crashing down on her.

Her lips where now pouty and kissable, a entrancing red color. Her vivid green eyes held now a childish innocence that she never had. They were hipnotyzing, and felt so full of power and wisdom, even if they held innocence in them. Juniper scoffed, like she was innocence, especially when last night happened. Instantly as those thoughts stepped up into her head, she banbanished them. Now was not the right to reflect about what happened. Now is the time to find out what changed about her so she could determine her inheritance.

Going back to her examination in the mirror, she saw that her midnight black hair was now silky and luscious, streaming down gorgeously to below her sholders, with mysterious streaks of red. And, to her annoyance, she only gained an inch, if that. She was below 5'5, one of the shortest in her year.

When her hands caught her hair to tuck it back behind her ears, her eyes widened and she grinned. Her ears were now pointy at the top. That meant that she had an elven inheritance.

P.S. She looked drop-dead amazing (And cute).

Nodding her head (to absolutely no one) she left the bathroom and hurriedly made her way back to her room. Quickly, as she saw the sun rising, she searched through her trunk, looking for a book. When she found it, her face turned into a expression of triumph and the title of the book former brightly in the light. In golden pen of very high fountianmansship, read Elven Inheritance. A very simple and straight forward title.

When Juniper had gone looking for more books describing creature inhertitances in her second year, a book keeper had led her to this book, saying that the information inside with fact and not fiction. And it was amzing. It described everything.

Juniper read through the book quickly, finding the section where it described how to know which type of elf you are, chewing on her lip as her eyes tediously scanned the page. What she found interested her the most.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
